My Snow Angel
by Inuzuka Notori
Summary: Shizuru's first birthday after the Carnival, and she receives and unexpected gift. ShizNat.


A/N: Umm... Mae-chan wrote something here before but it was about editing and stuff so I don't she'll mind if I delete it... right? Eheheh... -ahem- Anymoot! This is a belated fic for Shizuru's birthday. We started it on the 19th but couldn't finish it in time, so here it is now! Another joint fic between me and Ushiromae! She did most of it really teehee, I just added some bits.

**My Snow Angel**

The soft violins play continuously throughout the party. I stood there, listening to their generic melody that was neither a truly original piece nor the work of a composer famous for a proper reason. This gathering is so... golden and white, yes, that's what I see mostly. Everyone was glittering.

_Too much of a good thing..._ I think to myself, standing at the top of the stairs. It's a small area, some sort of balcony I suppose you could call it. In any case it was the perfect spot to overlook the guests without being seen by them. I look down at myself and see that I've been roped into this entire affair as well; dressed in silk and gems, the classical statuesque being everyone has always told me I resemble. They're all down there dancing for my benefit, but I can assure you, if you asked me I would not know a single name. To be fair, if they were asked to name something I enjoy, the odds are in favour of them pretending such a question was a mere joke and walking off to mingle with the other guests.

Someone is finally walking up to me, at least it's no more than a distant cousin, coming to wish me a happy birthday before heading on his way. I smile politely as usual before watching his figure retreat. As I do, of course my eyes fall on the window at the end of the hallway, they had passed by it at first but I didn't forget my desire to look through them. Now here lay the problem: Should I attempt to go after what I truly want, some annoying outsider will disturb me from it, thereby forcing me to question my honour to the surrounding society, _Story of my life..._

I make a break for it, trying to get past the top of the stairs, but of course the audience mistakes it as my entrance. I sigh dramatically, but they are too loud and obnoxious to see my expression or hear me, something I tend to be thankful for more often than not. Even still, their applause troubles me. What are they applauding? Me? Just me? _Fools... Don't do this to me... Don't make me repeat why I'm not worthy of this. You never hear me when I try to say it... or when I do say it. I am not a goddess, or a hero, or a trophy child... I am someone who ruined the very thing they lived for._

"Yes this is a lovely night," I reply to... someone... he's gone by now anyways. Now I'm chained to the ground floor, having no chance to escape, nor the permission. Even if they weren't in my field of vision, I could tell my parents were observing me to make sure I act appropriately to their colleagues. Unfortunately, this entire party was made up of their invites. Not to say I didn't have another option, I was offered, even encouraged, to invite old classmates from Fuuka. Again they make a mockery of my sadness, albeit unaware of what they are truly doing to me. I can't speak to anyone from that cursed city. Even if I tried, I can assume the words would not even form on my tongue. There is but one person my age in attendance this evening.

I look over the crowd, catching a glimpse of the girl's blond hair moving around. I know Haruka won't approach me, at least not tonight. She's here on business like the rest of the guests, which means she's been instructed not to throw a fit over the past. As far as I know she hasn't revealed the secret of the HiMEs to anyone, but that doesn't mean she's forgotten it. If given the chance she would love to remind me of what I've done... being my first victim after all. _Scratch that... She was my second... My first... was someone much more important to me than her._

I can see that she's purposely trying to avoid me. She probably doesn't expect it, thinking I'm actually paying attention to the flocks of people surrounding me, but she's circled me a few times. She was probably asked to speak to me, formally of course, but doesn't want to. I can't really blame her though, I did kill the girl; indirectly, but I was still aware of the consequences of my actions that night. I sigh again, this is getting tiresome, I wish she would just get it over with. _Careful what you wish for... that's what everyone always says._

Haruka finally wades her way through the crowds and gets to me, asking the surrounding guests to speak to me in private. I'm silent, only trying to gain eye contact, and failing. She still can't look at me.

"It just has to look like we're talking for about three minutes, then that's it," the blond said tersely.

"We don't have to spend it all in silence," I venture.

"Yes. We do. Since there's nothing to talk about," her arms cross. Was it to back up her point, or an action that spoke of her vulnerability whilst near me?

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I do regret what happened. Even if we weren't close friends before, or friends at all, I was glad to hear you had revived with the others." She doesn't bother replying before turning her back to me and becoming invisible. And then I was once again alone. Surrounded by many, yet completely and utterly alone. Alone with my regret, my shame and my knowledge of that bloody carnival.

A change in the noise of others around me direct my attention to the other side of the room where the crowd is parting. The lights have dimmed and I can see that everyone is making way for a large white cake aglow with many candles. The applause starts up again and when the butlers pushing the cart finally get the cake on the table, my father steps up and grabs the room's attention. I try not to cringe, for I know what is coming. If everyone's attention was solely on my father, I might have dared to dash out of the hall and away from the party, but many were looking back and forth between the two of us.

He began.

"Welcome, again, everyone to this celebration of my wonderful daughter turning yet another year older. We had wanted to celebrate it when she turned eighteen, but she refused to come home from school," he says in jest, causing a round of quiet laughter. _Refusing to return... I needed to protect that which was precious to me. _My father continues his speech, "Shizuru, you are the finest gift to ever be blessed upon me," I watch as he raises his glass, "Happy nineteenth birthday, Shizuru."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and the scent of a familiar perfume hits my nose. My mother had made her way over to me, a proud smile adorning her face and a soft glow about her eyes. Turning, I raise my glass to my father and nod my head, forcing my own smile to stay in place. A numbness spread from my chest to my fingertips and I could feel my hands starting to shake ever so slightly. I let my arm fall to my side.

A few more guests make their way up to me and congratulate me while others speak with my mother about how lovely a daughter she has raised. They are wrong. I am not wonderful, or lovely. I shake a man's hand, a co-worker of my mother's if I am not mistaken. The one who deserves such compliments is not even here. She doesn't know that this is happening, and nor does she care.

I have to leave.

I have to get out, and away from these people. I turn to my mother and excuse myself, allowing her to think I am simply heading for the powder room. It is relatively easy to slip by everyone. None of them seem suspicious as I had imagined they might have been.

Where was the best place to be alone? Ah. The back garden. No one would go out there. I open the back door and...

It is cold outside.

The air is freezing and it wont be long until it starts to feel biting against my exposed skin. It feels good. I look up and allow the wind to gently blow the falling snow against my face. Snow, ice... They are her element. Being surrounded by it comforts me in a way that those inside could never. I brush some of the white powder off of a nearby bench and sit down, staring at where the koi pond is now frozen. My eyes close and I fight back the shivers that threaten to wrack my body and warm me up, taking me away from the cold that reminds me of my beloved. The thought of her alone warms my heart enough to keep me content.

I hear the faint sound of an engine from the front of the house, and can also still hear the voices from the party within it. The music is loud enough to hear clearly. Have they noticed that I have gone missing yet? With so many others in there, it would surely take a while for them to realize I could not be found and was gone. Yes, I was safe for--

The sound of snow crunching resonated through my ears.

I open my eyes. Am I dreaming? Yes, I must be, for this cannot be reality. The cold must have numbed my body to the point where my mind has now been affected. There, standing just a few yards away...

"Natsuki," I hear myself breathe out.

She stands there, completely still and unresponsive. My Natsuki has on a large grey winter coat with a furry hood, but I can tell she has a black dress, or possibly a skirt, on underneath that reaches just above her knees. Her hair looks ruffled, and is covered with snowflakes, but it only adds to her beauty. Ah, yes... A dream. It must be. She begins to move toward me and I become confused. Is it... a dream? Could she possibly be right there as my eyes are so desperately trying to convince me?

"Hey," she finally responds, hands shoved in the pockets of her coat.

Silence befalls us once more.

My body shivers and I try and control myself, closing my eyes in a last ditch effort to stop the shaking. My body freezes as a warm hand grazes my shoulder. My eyes open to see Natsuki draping her jacket over me. Heat builds up in my cheeks. Am I blushing?

"You... Shouldn't be out here. It's cold," she offers quietly, a small cloud of vapour escaping her mouth as she did.

"Yes, but now you are without suitable clothing," it is a dress, as I had thought. She looks stunning, "But Natsuki looks very pretty tonight."

It might not have been the most appropriate time to tease, and I realize that. We hadn't seen each other since the summer, and before that not since the day of my graduation. But, as always, I find comfort in our usual routine of teases and failed comebacks.

Her cheeks are a rosy pink, but I am pretty sure she had such colour upon arriving. It is much more than chilly out here. Her head turns away and her mouth opens before shutting quickly without emitting a sound, "You... You too."

The heat finds its way back to my face. A small hope wells up within my chest, but my rational mind crushes it. The girl always says things she does not mean, and she does not often know of the implications her words may hold.

"Why?" She speaks again.

I blink and stare at her. I am confused. What is she talking about? A sudden dread washes over me. If she is asking about the carnival, I don't think I can muster the strength to even find words to give her.

"Why wasn't I... You didn't," she stops and looks as if she's searching the ground for the right words. Her gaze locks onto mine as her head snaps back. Emerald blinds me to anything else, "We always spend our birthdays together."

That's right. That's why I was with her in the summer.

I watch as her brows furrow. She angry. She is angry at me, but not for what I expected, "And I thought... And you... And this!" she points at the house, "I don't remember getting an invitation, Shizuru, and then I find out from Yukino. Yukino!"

I let my eyes drop and stare at the ground, "You weren't sent one," I whisper back weakly. Haruka must have told Yukino...

The silence returns, but was soon filled by the sound of Natsuki walking. I felt her sit down beside me, "I wasn't, huh?" her tone is much more gentle now.

"No."

"Any reason in particular? Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"I see," my hand is enveloped by warmth and I look to see Natsuki's hand over top of mine, "Well, Shizuru, I guess... I guess I'll just have to pretend that I wasn't because I didn't need one. Especially since I drove for hours, in the snow, in a dress, on my Ducati to get here," she said in a tone that made me sure she was jesting.

I looked up and smiled fondly at her, "I didn't think you'd want to come," I admitted quietly.

"You're my best friend," was her response.

My cheeks feel wet. I'm crying. Natsuki leans her body into me and her hand squeezes mine gently. My forehead meets her shoulder and I rub my face into the chilled, silky, pale skin. A few moments later, I manage to calm down and wipe my tears away with my free hand, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper again.

"You're forgiven, you know that," she squeezes my hand again in what feels like reassurance, "Oh! Before I forget," she says before reaching over and digging through the pocket of the jacket that is protecting me from the cold. A small silver wrapped box is what she had stored in there, "Here," she hands it out to me.

I unwrap the gift and open the box within. A small silver bracelet laid neatly inside and seemed to sparkle from the light reflecting off of it. On the outside of the bracelet was the outline of a wolf. I gently lifted it out of the box, "Oh Natsuki..."

She blushes but has a small grin on her face, "Turn it over."

I did as instructed and flipped the small piece of jewelry over. I smile. Inscribed on the back was, 'Happy Birthday, Love Natsuki'.

"The, uh, the wolf is Duran."

"I figured."

"You're probably wondering why I did that... Well, it..." she trailed off into embarrassed mumbles.

I nudge her, "Hmm?"

"It represents what you are to me..."

"I am Duran?" I release her hand and cover my eyes, turning away. "Natsuki thinks of me as a dog, Meanie."

I make my body shake and allow a sob to escape my lips.

I feel her poke me in the arm. I peek out from behind my hands and immediately shocked. Her lips are all I see before a kiss is placed on my cheek. I stare at her as I try and understand what happened. She kissed me... On the cheek, but she still kissed me. Why? She couldn't possibly... Her blush is adorable...

"No, you're not a dog," she says softly, "Our Childs were able to come to be because of... our feelings for our loved ones. You saw how big Duran was," both of my hands are grabbed, "Shizuru, you are my most important person."

"Y-your-" she cuts me off.

"My most precious thing," I'm pulled into a hug and I feel her breath on my ear, "Happy Birthday Shizuru."

----------

A/N:

**Omake's**

I had to get out of there.

I bolted outta the door and down the street and into the bus and then off the bus then into the store and down the aisle and outta the store with my newly purchased sugar snack and then on the bus then down to the pier and on the ferry and then across the bay and to a taxi and then outta the taxi and on a private jet and off the jet and to the space station and onto a space shuttle and then to the moon and off the shuttle. I then spent a few hours to set up camp and was scared to see a shadow fall beside me. "Ahh!" I yelled.

"Shh, Shizuru, it's just me." Just Natsuki. I jumped and tackled her to the floor where we began making sweet moon love.

-----

"KIYOHIME!!" The large child appeared, and killed all of the guests.

The end (of angst?).

**Sequel:**And then a gigantic Duran came! And everyone was resurrected by god at the same time! And Duran said, "I didn't do it, I swearz Kiyo-dearest."

And then Kiyohime killed everyone again. And Duran slept on the couch.

------

Haruka doesn't bother replying before turning her back to me and becoming invisible. I gasp and reach out to where she had been standing a second before. "Haruka? Haruka!? Where did you go? Oh god, someone call 911! Haruka disappeared!"

----

Shizuru: -stabs the cake violently and red jam comes out- MUAHAHAHHAHA!!

Guests: -scream-

Lady: Oh my god! She killed the cake! Ahhh!

Police: Hands in the air Fujino! You're under arrest.

Shizuru: Ara... -puts hands up-

Haruka: Wait a second, she is arrested for killing cake, but when I die, she goes on her jolly, crazy way!?


End file.
